This disclosure relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an example described herein, more particularly provides a steerable suspension system with centering actuator.
Federal regulations restrict motor vehicles to a maximum weight per axle of 20,000 lbs. Additional axles are included with many vehicles, such as cement trucks and tractor/trailer rigs, to allow these vehicles to carry weights greater than 20,000 lbs. However, additional axles reduce a vehicle's turning radius which impairs the vehicle's maneuverability. A steerable suspension system enables the vehicle to carry additional weight without reducing the vehicle's turning radius, but can be problematic when backing up the vehicle. Therefore, it can be seen that improvements in the art are needed.